Buried Alive
Darkness of the Earth Setting The Seven are about to fail. They are about to fight a final, desparate battle. This belongs to a collection of short stories regarding the deaths of many canon characters following or during the rise of Gaea. Buried Alive The battle was going poorly. Percy scanned the battlefield. The earth was soaked with blood. She seemed to be rejoicing in the gore of her enemies, drinking up every last drop. Grimacing, Percy launched himself into the battle once again. While fighting, he was looking around desparately for Annabeth. Percy found her. She was surrounded by Earthborn, about to be overwhelmed. Then he heard a cackle of lightning, and several Earthborn limbs went flying. He resolved to thank Jason later. That is, if he ever got out alive. Percy thought back to a dream he had been having repeatedly. A woman's sleeping face, a soothing whisper. You will sacrifice yourself to me. I need you, I need to trade you for my sons whom you have already defeated to rise again. Porphryion, Polybotes, Encladus, and most importantly... Alcoyneus. You will make the sacrifice. I know you too well. Percy, shaking off the memories, saw Frank spinning by, shooting explosive arrows at every monster in sight. Hazel dashed around on Arion, disarming surprised enemies. Leo incinerated every monster within reach of his hand, or bashed their heads in. But more kept coming. Percy knew they couldn't keep this up. Father, please. I need your help. Allow me to summon a storm in this arid land. ''Percy prayed. Despite feeling no change, Percy began summoning the last reserves of energy to form a personal storm. It was their only chance. Percy knew Jason had exhausted his energy on lightning bolts everytime someone needed help. He knew he he was their last line of defense. He had to do it. The storm picked up slowly, buffeting nearby Laistrygonians. Already, Percy could feel his strength flagging. Grunting, he picked up the pace. Percy wondered how it would be like to be a storm spirit, not having to worry about maintaining a storm. He whirled around slicing limbs off left and right. ''Any time now, Father. I can't keep this up. He thought again, desparately. His foot collided with rock. And the rock lost. As the rock went flying, a spring of cool, pure water sprouted up. Blessed relief. Percy, rejuvenated, sprang up, back into the fight, knowing he could recharge anytime. He felt unstoppable. He directed high pressure blasts of water at anything that dared come near him. His friends faces shone with newfound hope. Thank you, Father. Suddenly, the earth rumbled. Percy glanced up. An immense boulder was rolling down a nearby hill. Toward the one he most loved, who was lying on the ground, severly injured, rendered immobile. Screaming incoherently, he sprinted. Once there, he was unsure what to do. He sent a blast of water at the rock. It burst apart. Percy's joy was short-lived. The rock reformed from the Earth. Percy cursed, and sent more blasts of water. But it was too close. He had no choice. He sent another blast of water, this time directed at him, not the boulder. He propelled himself toward the rock, hoping to knock it aside from its path. He collided with the rock, dazing him, the rock went flying. So did Percy. He fell in front of its path, and it sank. As he began drowning in dry ground, he remembered, far too late, what the mother of his most loved once said. To save a friend you would sacrifice the world. As usual, Athena was correct. Now, he had truly sacrificed the world. The enemies they had worked so hard against would rise again. Percy would never forgive himself. Category:Yunhua98 Category:Darkness of the Earth Category:One-shot